Claustrophobic
by gemmalomas98
Summary: Sonic has had a rough childhood, his father abused him and his mother never paid him attention. As punishment his father used to lock him in a cupboard. When Amy locks him in a cupboard one day traumatic memories resurface and now he no longer trusts people. Can the help from two unlikely people help him move on from his past and trust his friends and family once more?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**Me: Hey, I'm back with a new story! And Silver's in this one**

**Silver: Finally!**

**Sonic: Why do I get the feeling that you are about to do something terrible to me?**

**Me: You worry to much Sonic**

**Knuckles: Sonic, run, run for your life!**

**Blaze: Please review and enjoy**

**Me: Also, there are mentions of past child abuse and the relationship between Sonic, Shadow and Silver is strictly brotherly, nothing more no offence. Just thought I'd mention something so enjoy!**

Sonic didn't know how it had come to this but he really wished it would end soon because he could already feel his breathing picking up. He looked all around the small cupboard he was locked in and ran shaking hands through his quills. His muddled up and slightly panicked mind was still trying to process how he'd ended up in here.  
Amy had come stomping over to his place, red faced and eyes filled with anger and fire. She had yelled something about a missed date (Which he had never agreed to) before it all went to hell. Quicker than he could blink she had grabbed him by one of his head quills and shoved him into the cupboard before walking away and leaving him screaming after her to open the door.

What Sonic had forgotten to mention to his friends was that he was a major claustrophobic. The reason he hadn't told them was because then questions would be asked and he didn't want to freak them out with his horrid childhood.

Right now it had been five minutes since Amy had locked the door and he was still banging his fits on the wooden door. Images of an angry tan coloured male hedgehog yelling at him and heavy blows to the face racked his brain making his breathing pick up.

"Amy, please…let me OUT!" he screamed hoping beyond hope that she was still in the house and would open the door. When he was met with nothing but painful silence he gave a loud animalistic scream and started punching at the door.

"Let me out, let me out, let me OUT, LET ME OUT!" Sonic didn't realize his hands were now bleeding through his now torn white gloves. The wood had splintered under the force of his fists and small and large splinters were now buried deep in his knuckles.

Seeing that punching wasn't working he started pounding his shoulder against the door. Tears were starting to fall from his emerald green eyes and black spots were starting to dance before his eyes.

_You worthless excuse of crap! You can't do anything right!_

Sonic gave a small whimper as the angry voice of his father entered his mind and he backed away from the door and curled up in the corner. His body trembled and the only sound he could hear was his own panicked breathing.

"Please, someone open the door" he whispered and curled up tighter.

_I didn't even ask to have you in my life. I wish you would just die!_

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Sonic screamed and clutched at his ears rocking back and forth wishing for this hell to end. He gave a long drawn out cry of anguish before curling into a tight ball as a dry sob tore from his throat.

"Please, please, please help me"

**Me: And that's a chapter**

**Sonic: What the hell have you done to me?!**

**Me: Oh calm down or I'll lock you in a cupboard**

**Sonic: I'll be good**

**Me: See you all next time and review please (For a second I forgot how to spell please)**

**Shadow: I worry for you sometimes**

**Me: I worry about myself as well but oh well, bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: How is everybody doing?**

**Shadow: Terrible**

**Me: I wasn't asking you, I was asking the readers. Besides, you always feel terrible.**

**Shadow: True, so are ****_you_**** feeling any better?**

**Me: Why yes, my sickness is almost all gone but I passed it on to my brother Grant**

**Sonic: Serves him right**

**Me: HERE HERE!**

**Blaze: Gemma doesn't own us, Saga does**

**Tails: Please review and enjoy**

Shadow huffed slightly as Silver dragged him to Sonic's house. He really didn't fancy seeing the faker at the moment but he had promised everyone to try and get along with people and unfortunately for him, that included the blue hedgehog. He watched as Silver walked up to the blue blurs door and knocked loudly but no answer came.

"He's probably asleep" Silver sighed and a small evil smile appeared on Shadow's face as he walked forward.

"Well then we should wake him up" he stated at Silver's confused look. The white hedgehog looked slightly nervous about the idea but followed Shadow into the surprisingly small house. The walked all through the house and frowned when the found no trace of the young hero.

"Maybe he's on a run" Silver suggested only for Shadow to hold up a hand signalling that he wanted silence. Looking closer Silver could see his companion was frowning in confusion and his ears were swivelling all around as if trying to catch a noise they had heard before.

"What is it?" he asked as Shadow started moving down the hall they had just walked through.

"I thought I heard something, like a whimper or something" the ebony hedgehog said slowly while looking around. Silver just raised an eyebrow at this looking doubtful when a noise reached his ears. He jumped in shock and watched as Shadow tensed slightly letting him know he had heard the noise as well.

To silver it sounded like a half whimper, half plea, almost like someone was in pain and was begging to be left alone. But they were in Sonic's house and no one was around so it didn't make sense to hear such a sound.  
But when it came again there was no denying that something was terribly wrong. He turned to Shadow who was looking around for the source of the noise.

"Where's it coming from?" he growled as it came once more. This time though Silver was able to follow where it had come from and his eyes travelled towards the cupboard two meters away.

"There Shadow, the cupboard" he called while walking forward. He reached forward only for Shadow to stop him.

"We don't know what it could be stupid" he snarled at the younger hedgehog who shrank away slightly from the ebony's anger. One thing you don't want to do is anger Shadow the hedgehog unless you have a death wish.  
Silver watched with baited breathe as Shadow slowly unlocked the door and let it swing open. What they saw made their eye widen and their stomachs turn to ice.

Sitting curled up in the far corner was a very traumatized looking Sonic whose hands were pressed firmly over his ears and was rocking back and forth. His gloves were torn and bloodied as was his left shoulder and his eyes were wide and terrified and glazed looking. He was also muttering something under his breathe and every now and then he would let out a strangled whimper before going back to his muttering.

"Sonic?" Silver gasped but the other didn't seem to hear. He kept rocking and staring at the wall before him.

"Sonic, faker, are you ok?" Shadow asked gently while reaching out for his uninjured shoulder. The moment his gloved hand touched the other's shoulder all hell broke loss.  
Sonic screamed bloody murder and swung at Shadow who only just managed to jerk out the way. The young teen proceeded to shrink away feather into the corner all while shielding his face with his arms.

"No! Please, I didn't mean it!" Sonic screamed making Shadow frown and Silver to gasp in horror. Growing up in the orphanage he'd made friends with a boy who lived next door. He'd seen the way the father would strike out and yell and how the boy would shy away from contact and acted. The way Sonic was acting was the same way the boy acted when he was having a flash back.

"Get away from him, he's having a flash back!" Silver snapped at Shadow who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"A flash back of what?" he cried looking slightly disturbed by how his counterpart was acting. Yes he had bad flash backs from time to time but nothing like this!

"I have a theory, I just hope I'm wrong" Silver sighed before slowly making his way towards the trembling form before him. He moved slow and made sure to make some noise so as not to startle Sonic too much.

"Sonic, shhh, it's me Silver" he cooed while wrapping his hands around the other's wrists. Sonic instantly started to struggle and looked at him with wide terrified eyes.

"No, please, please don't" he half whispered, half shouted making Silver's heart break. How long had he been hiding all this pain and all this fear?

"Sonic, you're alright, your safe. You're in your house with me and Shadow. No one's going to hurt you, you safe I promise" he said firmly and watched as the glazed look left the other's eyes. Sonic stared at him for a moment before looking away in shame.

"Sonic, you don't need to look like that" Silver stated. The younger teen looked up to argue when his eyes landed on the open door. Without warning he lunched himself from Silver's grip and out the door scaring the life out of Shadow in the process.  
He then proceeded to fall onto his hands and knees taking deep erratic breathes trying to steady his shot nerves. Without realizing it tears started to fall from his emerald green eyes and a dry sob tore from his throat. He was free, he wasn't lock up, and he wasn't in the dark cold room where pain and hate waited to consume him.

Shadow stood there watching his rival breathing deeply as tears fell from his eyes. It confused him because he'd never seen this side of Sonic before and he knew the other hated to appear weak in front of others especially him of all people. To see him break down and show his weakness was unnerving for Shadow and he didn't like that because he also felt concerned for the other which he shouldn't be.  
Sonic was his rival, not his friend. Sonic as a cocky teen who got everything he wanted and had the best life ever so he shouldn't feel concerned for him or worried. But looking over at Silver and seeing his troubled gaze let him know that something was terribly wrong and needed to be fixed and there was only one way to do that.

"Oi, faker, mind telling us what all that was about?" he called making Sonic tense and turn to face them with wide eyes.

**Me: And that's chapter two**

**Sonic: I hate it when you make me weak**

**Me: And I hate it when you whine so unless you want to be thrown out that window into my pool you'll shut up!**

**Sonic: Ok, I'll be good sheesh!**

**Silver: Please review and check out Gemma's Deviant art account and read her story "Guardians the rise of Calteg"**

**Me: My name on Deviant art is merlinfrostG, have a lovely day, week, month, year, life and see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: And here's chapter three. I am trying to get the next chapter of losing your memory up but it's just taking a while, longer then I thought it would so sorry but I am trying.**

**Sonic: It would be nice to see what happens next**

**Me: It would be nice to see if Hedgehog's can fly out my window**

**Sonic: Shutting up!**

**Me: GOOD! Please review and visit my Deviant art account, my names merlinfrostG**

**Rouge: Have a lovely day and enjoy**

Sonic sat there on the floor for god knows how long just staring at the two males before him in slight fear. Out of all people to find him it had to be Shadow and Silver.  
Silver was just standing there watching him with concerned eyes and there was something else. It was like he was afraid to touch him, come near him and that made Sonic freeze because Silver suspected something.

Shadow was standing a little closer to him and was glaring slightly waiting for an answer to his question, a question Sonic didn't want to answer even under torcher. But it seemed Shadow wasn't giving in till he got what he wanted.

"Well, are you going to answer?" the ebony hedgehog snapped and Sonic gave a small sigh.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked not quit meeting the others eyes that burned like fire.

"Well for starters, what the hell was that back there?" Shadow snapped making Sonic flinch slightly at his tone. It was angry, just like his father's voice would be before the fists would start to fly.

"I'm Claustrophobic" Sonic admitted while standing up on shaking legs, "Now that that's cleared up you can go"

"Not so fast faker, there's something else isn't there? Silver says you were having a flash back and you were screaming like you were being murdered so start talking" Shadow growled making Sonic flinch away from him.

"It's nothing" he muttered expecting Shadow to start yelling again but he was cut off by Silver who stepped forward with a worried expression on his face. Shadow watched him with narrowed eyes as the time traveller walked over and stopped right in front of Sonic who was looking anywhere but at Silver.

"Sonic, I want to ask you something and I want the truth" Silver stated firmly and Sonic tensed in fear.

"Ok" he said weakly and Silver took a deep breathe.

"Sonic…did your father…did he hit?" Silver asked making Shadow's eyes widen in horror and Sonic to flinch violently. That was all the two elder males needed and they just stared at their friend in shock.  
The anger had left Shadow's face and was replaced with sadness and slight confusion while Silver just looked heartbroken.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Silver asked and Sonic looked away in shame.

"Because I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems and I didn't want to appear weak" he muttered making Shadow's anger flare but not at him, his anger was directed at Sonic's so called _father_.

"Sonic, he beat you!" he stressed and Sonic stiffened at his words.

"Not all the time, he just…just…" Sonic trailed off unsure of his next move.

"Where was your mother during all of this?" Shadow snapped. Sonic looked down in sadness and sighed.

"She was too busy to spend time with me. I didn't see her much and when she was around she was talking on the phone to important people and would even look at me" Sonic explained much to the others shock.

"Sonic, why are you Claustrophobic?" Silver asked when the silence became too much to bare.

"After a beating…my father would lock me in a cupboard for hours or days on end. He didn't want to look at me is what he would say. Sometimes mum would let me out…other times she would say 'it's better for me to stay in there so I'm not in her hair' or something like that" Sonic sighed while sitting down on the floor.  
Shadow and Silver looked at each other not really knowing what to do with this new knowledge of the young hero before them. What they couldn't believe was how a child who went through all of that could come out as happy and care free as Sonic. Without a word the two older hedgehog's sat down next to Sonic and place a hand on his shoulder.

"That wasn't right Sonic" Silver said making him look up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why didn't they love me?" he asked and both Silver and Shadow's hearts broke at his words. Siler would happily admit to being Sonic's friend and even saw him as a little brother. Shadow didn't want to admit it but he felt the same, Sonic reminded him of Maria in a way and hearing this just made him want to protect him from the world that had hurt him so much.

"I don't know Sonic, but remember, you'll always have us" Silver promised. Sonic looked at him before turning to Shadow.

"Promise?" he asked and Shadow knew he had to answer this time.

"Promise" he said and without thinking pulled Sonic into a hug. The younger dissolved into tears and buried his face into Shadow's chest while Silver rubbed circles on his back.

"I just wanted them to love me, I just wanted them to care" he whispered brokenly.

"I know, I know" Shadow whispered right back while staring at the wall.

"We won't even leave you Sonic, you're stuck with us weather you like it or not" Silver smiled and Sonic smiled slightly as well. It was nice to have older siblings and it was nice to feel loved for a change, he just hoped they would keep their promise.

**Me: Chapter! Next one coming soon**

**Shadow: Dear god there's more torcher!**

**Silver: When will it end?**

**Sonic: At least you aren't being given such a horrid back story!**

**Sam: ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!**

**Sonic/Shadow/Silver: ...Who are you?**

**Sam: I'm a character from her story Guardians rise of Calteg on Deviant art, I'm the main character**

**Sonic: Oh, ok, did she give you a horrid back story as well?**

**Sam: She killed my parents**

**Me: SHHH! You'll give things away to people who haven't read the story yet!**

**Sam: Sorry, please review and have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: Sorry foe the late update, it's just I'm going to take this learning test on Sunday and then next week I head up to Queensland for three days to look at the school then come back here to NSW to pack and then go back to Queensland!**

**Sonic: Sounds like you have a lot on your plate**

**Me: You think!**

**Shadow: I would leave her alone for now, she's in a pissy mood**

**Knuckles: She's always in a pissy mood**

**Silver: Well she's even more so right now so back off**

**Blaze: Gemma doesn't own us, Saga does**

**Rouge: Please review and enjoy**

The three hedgehog's sat there on the floor for an hour slowly calming down from either horrific memories or from the horrific news they had been told. The entire time Shadow didn't let go of Sonic and Silver didn't leave his side, they stayed right there with him helping him calm down and see that yes, someone does care.  
Finally Sonic pulled away from Shadow and looked down at the floor while whipping the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably just wasting your time" he muttered but Silver shook his head and smiled.

"You haven't wasted our time Sonic. You needed to let this all out and you needed someone to be there for you and that's just what we did. Friends will always be there for each other" Silver smiled and placed a gentle hand on Sonic's shoulder making him smile as well.  
But something was eating at Shadow, something that just didn't make sense. If Sonic was claustrophobic, why would he be in the cupboard in the first place? The only explanation was that someone put him in there and right now Shadow wanted to kill that person.

"Sonic, how did you end up in the cupboard anyway?" he asked and Sonic tensed trying to push away the memories of what had happened in there.

"It doesn't matter" he said quickly while jumping to his feet. Shadow and Silver followed suit and watched as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Shadow scowled and followed his friend wanting the answer to his question.

"It does matter Sonic now tell me" he demanded but Sonic dug his heels in and glared right back.

"Back off Shadow, it's not like you care about me" he snapped making Shadow's ruby red eyes widen in shock.

"What gave you that idea, of course I care about you" he said but Sonic just scoffed.

"Since when? You're always yelling at me and trying to hurt me or just plain ignoring me. I must say that when I'm around you I feel like I'm back with my parents!" Sonic growled and Shadow felt his stomach twist in guilt and hurt. With a heavy heart Shadow rushed forward and wrapped is arms around Sonic despite the Youngers angry yells at him to let him go.

"I do care Sonic, you remind me of Maria and because of that I feel the need to look after you. You are my brother in all but blood so please don't ever say I don't care" Shadow finally exploded and Sonic froze in his grip looking up at him in shock.

"Brother?" he asked weakly and Silver came rushing over nodding his head.

"Yes, you are our little brother and we love you" he smiled and joined the hug making Sonic laugh lightly.

"I wouldn't say little" he muttered making both older males chuckle.

"You are the youngest out of all three so you're are the youngest and little brother" Silver laughed and Sonic joined in. when they had all calmed slightly from their laughing fit Shadow faced Sonic once more and took a deep breathe.

"Are you going to tell me who locked you in there now?" he asked hopefully and Sonic eyed him warily. It hurt Shadow to know that the other still didn't fully trust him but he knew Sonic just needed time.

"Amy…it was Amy" Sonic muttered after a few seconds making Shadow's upper lip curl in anger and Silver's fist to tighten slightly. Right now Shadow wanted to go out and find that horrid hedgehog and locked her in a jail cell for the rest of her life. But he manage to rain in his anger and looked back at the younger hedgehog.  
Sonic was standing there with his head bowed and was fiddling with his hands. Shadow had come to know that when Sonic fiddled with his hands he was nervous and wanted to escape but he wasn't going to let him do that.

"Why did she do that?" he asked and Sonic's head shot up.

"She said I had missed a date but I never agreed to one. She was angry with me so she threw me in the cupboard and left. I know she didn't mean it but…." Sonic trailed of unsure on what to say next.  
He had always just seen Amy as a sister but now, now whenever he thought of her name or face he just saw an evil smile and his father standing next to her. It made him shudder in fear and his heart racing within his chest.

"She shouldn't have done that" Silver growled making Sonic swing round to face him. The ivory hedgehog was shaking slightly from anger and it shocked Sonic because he just wasn't used to people siding with him after being locked up.

"She didn't know" he muttered weakly not knowing why he was defending her after all the pain she just caused him.

"It doesn't matter Sonic, you never agreed to the date so she shouldn't punish you for something you never agreed on in the first place" Silver argued and Sonic frowned slightly taking in the others words.  
Now that he thought about it, Silver was right, Amy didn't have the right to punish him or be mad at him. He had never agreed to the date so he wasn't in the wrong, she was.

"Why don't you sit down Sonic, your still shaking slightly" Shadow said from behind him making him look down at his hands which were indeed shaking. Sonic nodded and wordlessly walked to the couch in the living room followed by Shadow.  
Silver appeared moments later with three cups of tea (_A.N He's carry one with his powers_) The three of them settled into a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company when the front door to Sonic's house swung open making all of them jump in fright. Sonic for his part looked ready to faint from shock and Shadow stood to stand by his side.

Walking through the front door was Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Amy Rose. At the sight of the pink hedgehog Shadow growled angrily and Silver had to clench his fists to stop from throwing something at her.

"So this is where you've all been hiding" Rouge stated with a smile that faded when she saw how angry Shadow and Silver look and how pale Sonic was. She instantly knew something was wrong but of course Knuckles had to be a thick head and not see the warning signs.

"Ha! What's with you Sonic, your shaking like a leaf. What? Is the hero scared of a little slamming door?" the echidna laughed making Shadow and Silver turn their angry gazes onto him.

"Leave him alone" Silver snarled making all but Sonic and Shadow raise an eyebrow at him. Silver never got angry and never snapped at his friends so it was rare to see him like this.

"Calm down man, it was just a joke" Knuckles said and raised his hands slightly only to frown when Sonic flinched at the action. Shadow and Silver moved slightly closer to the teen making their friends even more confused.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" Blaze snapped wanting answers.

"It doesn't concern you" Shadow sneered making everyone's eyes fly to him. He had been very silent up until this point so they had just ignored him.

"It is if I concerns my Sonic!" Amy yelled making sonic flinch violently away from her and his breathing to pick up. Silver could see his little brother was on the verge of a panic attack and didn't know what to do to help him.

"He isn't yours!" Shadow shouted right back and took a step towards her unknowingly making sonic panic more. One of the two people who could protect him from all the loud noises and hateful people was leaving and it made Sonic's heart race in fear.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sonic loves me and always has" Amy screamed before walking up to the silent hero and wrapping her arms around him.  
The reaction was on that shock everyone but Silver and Shadow and made the hedgehog's hearts ache for their little brother.

Sonic screamed as loud as he could and shoved Amy away from him before falling to the floor where he raised his arms against the blows that wouldn't come but he remembered had. All the while pleas of fear slipped past his mouth.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it, I'll be good, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" he cried while backing away from everyone, not seeing them but seeing the angry face of the man who made his childhood a living hell.  
Quicker than one could blink Silver and Shadow were before the traumatized hero whispering words of comfort and offering gentle hand gestures. While Silver held onto the teens wrists Shadow ran his hand through his quills in a calming motion. He remembered when he was angry or sad Maria would do it and it always made him feel better.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright Sonic, your safe, he isn't here, no one's going to hurt you" Silver whispered ad slowly released his grip on the others wrists and pulled him into a warm hug.  
Shadow kept petting his quills and slowly Sonic began to calm down and relax into the older hedgehog's grip. He sighed and slumped into Silver's arms happy when the other let him lean on him and just breathed in the sense of calm that settled over him.

He looked up at Shadow who was still petting his quills and smiled slightly at the feeling. It was a nice calming feeling and made his feel warm and loved. He could just stay here forever…except for one thing.

"What hell was that!?"

**Me: And chapter! There, how was that?**

**Sonic: My hate to you grows every day**

**Me: I'll feed you to my dog!**

**Sonic: Did I say hate? I meant love**

**Me: Better so sorry again but thanks to all my readers and followers for being patient**

**Silver: Please review and check out Gemma's Deviant art account, her name is merlinfrostG **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: And here's chapter 5, I am shocked at how many people love this story but I love that so many people are interested in it**

**Sonic: No one's more shocked then I am**

**Me: Well I don't care about what you think**

**Sonic: You don't care about anything**

**Me: Not true, I care about my family, well not my brothers but I care about the rest**

**Shadow: What's wrong with your brother's?**

**Me: They hate me, I hate them. That and Mark hasn't washed in a month (No joke, he really hasn't)**

**Silver: That's gross!**

**Me: I know, he smells like a toxic waist plant!**

**Blaze: And on that lovely note, Gemma doesn't own us Sega does, please review and enjoy**

Sonic tensed at Knuckles angry voice and looked up at Shadow and Silver pleadingly wanting them to save him from his friend's questions. The older hedgehog's nodded their heads slightly to show they understood, after all, Sonic had been through enough for one day. Silver quickly helped Sonic to stand and led him away down the hall to his bedroom while Shadow stayed behind and stared hatefully at Amy.

"If you ever do that to him again I will end your life quicker than you can blink" he all but growled at the pink female who shrank back slightly from his anger.

"Shadow, what just happened?" Rouge asked looking at her long-time friend in worry. She had never seen Shadow look so angry and protective before and it was slightly scary to see. His eyes were alight with a protective fire that must have shined brightly when Maria was alive.  
Shadow for his part looked at everyone with narrowed eyes as if he was wondering if he could trust them or not with the information he had.

"I can't tell you all of the problem but I will tell you that Sonic is extremely Claustrophobic" he said before aiming a death glare at Amy, "And it seems someone decided to lock him in a cupboard without a reason to do so"

Amy's cheeks flared up and her eyes darkened with rage, "He missed our date so I was punishing him!" she screamed. At that moment Silver came stomping into the room and walked right up to the pink female looking ready to kill.

"He never agreed to the date you stupid idiot! You were punishing him without reason and you are so lucky he seems to think of you as a friend because if he didn't I would beat you to a pulp!" Silver yelled while his white face turned redder with each word. Amy took a few steps back in shock as did everyone else while Shadow just smirked from his place by the hall way.

"Since when do the two of you care about Sonic?" Amy snapped coming out of her shock and glaring at the two male hedgehog's before her.

"Since we decided that he is now our little brother and ours to protect" Shadow said while looking at his right hand and fiddling with his inhibitor ring slightly.  
Everyone stared at the ultimate lifeform in shock but Shadow didn't seem to pay them attention. Instead he turned to face Silver and smiled slightly.

"So Silver, do you think we should escort these people from the house?" he asked making the albino hedgehog smile as well. Before any of the others could react both hedgehogs shoved them out the front door and slammed it in their faces before locking it. They could hear Knuckles shouting at them to let them back in and Amy banging away on the door with her hammer but just ignored it. Instead they walk to Sonic's room where the teen was sitting on his bed staring at a photo clutched tightly in his hands.

Shadow walked over and sat next to him and looked down at the photo. In the photo was a much younger Sonic, probably about five years old and standing next to him was a very thin purple female hedgehog and on the other side was a large brown male hedgehog. The male had sky blue eyes while the mother had lime green ones.  
What confused Shadow was that no one was smiling in the photo, they were just staring straight ahead with blank expression except for Sonic. His eye seemed to be begging someone to save him. Looking closely Shadow could see a large bruise on his left side and there was also another bruise on his right leg.

The evidence of the abuse was right there in front of him and it made Shadow sick to know that a father would beat not only his own child but at such a young age too. He could help but loot at the teenaged Sonic's side to see if there was still signs of the bruises and was relieved to see none. The only signs that this had happened was the emotional scaring.  
He looked up at Silver who had a worried expression on his face and gave a small nod showing that he had seen as well.

"My father was always mean and horrid but my mother…she would take me to the park sometimes. Granted she would always forget about me and leave me there but it was still nice. Made me feel like she actually care for once" Sonic said suddenly making them jump slightly.

"Did she ever do anything else?" Silver ask sitting down next to Sonic as well. The blue male scrunched up his face as if trying to find a memory when his face suddenly lit up.

"Oh I remember she took me to see some travelling performers and bought me a stuffed tiger as a gift. She was smiling and didn't talk on her phone once and actually paid attention to me" Sonic smiled only to frown suddenly and look down.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"She ended up leaving me alone again but this time a group of people found me before I could find a police man. They ended up beating me and stealing the money my mother had given me" Sonic said with a sad sigh making Shadow and Silver wince.  
"Thing is, before she left me I thought maybe she was getting better, that maybe she would start to care and love me but when she left…I knew nothing had changed" Sonic sighed and placed the photo back in the draw it had come from. It was clear that Sonic still seem to hold a small amount of love towards his mother but also held a strong resentment towards her as well.

Shadow looked down wondering what to do when a small smile lit up his face and he turned to face the younger who looked at him in confusion.  
"How about the three of us go out somewhere tomorrow? We can make new memories of family time, happy ones" he suggested.

Sonic seemed to think about this for a moment before he smiled and nodded his head, "That actually sounds like fun" he muttered.

"And we can stay here tonight, keep you company" Silver added while ruffling Sonic's quills. The blue one laughed and gently shoved the older white male.

"By the way, thanks for getting rid of the others, I don't think I'm ready to tell them yet" Sonic said making them smile as well.

"Anything for you little brother, now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Silver said.

"Yeah, we don't want you to be too slow to keep up with us" Shadow said with a wink before taking off out the room and down the hall with a smiling Sonic chasing after him.

"I could catch you any day Shadow the hedgehog, just you watch!" Sonic yelled after him while Silver shook his head.

"And here we go again" he sighed before running after them.

**Me: So what did ya think? I'll try to make the next chapter longer**

**Knuckles: Please review so she won't go crazy on us**

**Me: See ya all next time!**

**Tails: Please review and have a nice day**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: Sorry for the long wait, I'm just about to start at my new school**

**Sonic; Yes cause that will make everything better**

**Me: I will get you when you least expect it!**

**Sonic: Shutting up!**

**Shadow: When will you ever learn**

**Knuckles: He never does**

**Rouge: Please comment**

**Silver: Gem doesn't own us**

**Tails: Sega does**

**Blaze: Have a nice day and enjoy**

When Sonic woke up the next morning it was to the sweet smell of pancakes and orange juice and it made his mouth water. Faster than one could blink he was and out of bed and in front of Silver who was standing over the stove cooking.  
Shadow sat at the table reading a book and looked up slightly when Sonic entered the kitchen while Silver gave a small yelp at the sudden appearance.

Sonic just smiled at the two of them before pecking over Silver's shoulder at the yummy goodness sizzling away in the pan. The delicious smell wafted up to his little black nose and he gave a breathy sigh as it filled his whole body.

"They smell so good" he moaned and reached towards one of them only for Silver to slap his hand away.

"You'll have to wait just like Shadow then, everyone eats at the same time" he warned making Sonic pout and walk over to sit next to Shadow where he sulked in silence.  
Shadow chuckled at this before turning back to his book while sneaking a glance at the sulking teen every now and then. After two minutes he couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonic ask confused by the others behaviour. Shadow took a few deep breathes before finally facing the blue speedster and shook his head.

"I've just never seen you act like a little kid before, the whole pouting things just sent me over the edge" Shadow said while holding back a snigger. Sonic sat there for a moment before he glared at the older hedgehog and opened his mouth to snap something back when Silver came walking over with a plate of pancake goodness.

"Foods up" he said and watched as Sonic dove into his plate with gusto. He stood there in shock as Sonic devoured his pancakes in a matter of seconds and just blinked in shock.

"Are you eating or inhaling those?" he asked making Sonic freeze and look up at him.

"I'm eating" he said and went back to his plate. Silver just shook his head before turning to Shadow who nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

"So Sonic, do you want to know where we're going today?" Silver asked catching the younger hedgehog's attention. Sonic was at full attention and staring up at his older brother with wide eyes.

"Where?" he asked dying for the answer.

"We're going to the park first and then Shadow and I will race you to the forest just south of here" Silver smiled and watched as Sonic threw his hands into the air with a yell of joy. He then turned to Shadow and smiled challengingly at him.

"I am so going to win this race" he smirked making Shadow smile as well.

"We'll see" he ebony one laughed.

In just a few short minutes the three 'brothers' had finished their food and were walking through the park, enjoying the peace and natural feeling in the air. Birds sang up high in the trees and children laughed and played all around them.  
Sonic watched with a smile before an evil idea popped into his head and he glanced at Shadow. He ebony male was looking out at the lake and didn't notice the youngster creeping up on him. Silver did but just smiled knowingly.

Shadow had been admiring the scenery when he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his back shove him and he was falling forward into the cold water of the lake. The eldest of the three sat up spluttering and turned to see the two other males laughing their heads off on the ground.  
Sonic was closest letting Shadow know it had been him who had pushed him and it was also Sonic who was laughing the hardest. With narrowed eyes the ebony male stood and lunged at the teen who yelped in slight fear.

"Hay! Come Shadow, it was a joke!" Sonic cried and ran for his life with an angry Shadow hot on his tail. Silver watched as the two hedgehog's chased each other around the park for five minutes before stepping in and stopping them.

"Alright, calm down you two. Sonic, although I thought what you did was funny I still think you should apologise to Shadow" the white/silver hedgehog said making Sonic pout.

"Fine, I'm sorry for pushing you into the lake Shadow" he huffed making Shadow smirk.

"Apology accepted" he smiled before shoving Sonic to the floor suddenly, "And revenge accomplished"

Sonic glared up at him before a small smile lit up his face and he jumped to his feet. "We gonna have that race now?" he asked excitedly just itching to stretch his legs out and run.

"I guess we can do that now" Silver said and the three got into running positions.

"On three. One…" Shadow began only for Sonic to cut him off.

"Twothree!" the blue speedster shouted and took off towards the south forest. Shadow and Silver laughed out loud before taking off after him. The results of the race were obvious, Sonic first, Shadow second and Silver last. There was a bit of bragging and playful threats before all three settled down by a cliff watching the sun set and the city in the distance light up with thousands of lights, just like fireflies.

"Hey…umm, thanks for today. It was fun" Sonic muttered making the two older hedgehog's look over towards him smiles on their faces.

"No problem at all Sonic, our pleasure" Silver smiled.

"Besides, we told you we were going to make happy family memories remember?" Shadow said making Sonic sit up straighter.

"Yeah, and I think we did. It'd nice to have a family that cares for you for a change" Sonic sighed unknowingly making Shadow and Silver tense in anger. They still couldn't believe what their friend had been through as a child and could only hope to help him heal once more after his traumatic experience.

"Say….ummm, sonic, where are your parents?" Silver asked after a few seconds making the teen tense in slight fear.

"Well…I…I know my dad's back at my old home last I checked. And mum…I don't know where mum is" Sonic muttered while playing with the grass under his hands.

"Why don't you know where your mother is?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"Well like I said, she used to just pack up and leave sometimes but she always came back. I used to know when she would leave because she would get all twitchy and frantic. Well one day when I was seven she got that way so I just went to bed knowing she wouldn't be there in the morning" Sonic began and his two older brothers leaned forward to listen.

"Well that night she came into my room and shook my awake. I was slightly confused because she picked me up into her arms and just ran out the door and ran off into the night. It was then I knew she was taking me with her this time and I felt…I felt happy. I thought she'd finally woke up and seen how awful my father was and was rescuing me" Sonic said with a small smile that slowly vanished.

"That wasn't the reason, was it?" Silver asked and the blue teen shook his head sadly.

"I remember…we snuck onto a bus and spent three days together, they were the best days of my childhood, it felt like she cared and loved me and I was happy. Then on the fourth day we got off in green hill zone and she took me to the park. I was playing with some kid and she was watching me with a happy smile, she looked so happy, so loving" Sonic sighed as tears started to fall from his eyes.  
Shadow noted this and quickly pulled him close while Silver took his shaking hands into his own, offering what little comfort they could to him.

"I turn my back for a minute, that's all. I was laughing and having fun with the kids and when I turned back to wave to her…she was gone. I stayed there for days, stayed at that park and just hoping, preying, that somehow she would come back for me…she never did. That was the last time I ever saw her, the very last time, and I will never forget it cause it was the happiest day, and the saddest day in my life' Sonic whispered before giving into his tears and just slumped against Shadow.

Shadow and Silver were close to tears as well hearing this. They could tell from the way Sonic had described her that his Mother was obviously mentally sick and that he had loved her, but hated her at the same time. Now, years later he was a confused, lost, broken teen just longing for the love he'd been denied as a child.  
Well they were going to do everything in their power to give it to him and make him feel loved and let him know that he isn't alone. It wouldn't be easy, it would be a long hard roar but it would be worth it. After all, he was their little brother now.

**Me: And there's chapter 6, hope you liked it!**

**Tails: Please review and have a nice day**

**Sonic: And save me!**

**Me: Sonic, shut up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me: Hey, I know this is a short chapter but I really wanted to get another chapter up before I move house**

**Sonic: How is the moving going anyway? Have you started to pack?**

**Me: Ummmm, not yet**

**Shadow: You do know you leave in two days?**

**Me: Yes I know! I'm just not in a packing mood**

**Silver: A packing mood?**

**Me: Get off my case!**

**Silver: Ok we'll leave you alone!**

**Tails: Gemma doesn't own us Sega does**

**Knuckles: Please review and have a nice day**

The walk back to Sonic's was calm and peaceful for the three brothers. No words were needed between them to express how grateful they were to have each other's company and friendship. Even Shadow was smiling and even pointed up at the sky to a set of stars and showed Sonic who they made the shape of a scorpion. It was the star constellation Scorpio _(A real constellation that my dad taught me to recognize so he's always with me)_ and Silver also told them how Blaze would say that when someone close to you dies they are reborn as a star to watch over you.

When they reached the house and walked in though they weren't expecting to see all their friends standing there waiting for them with frowns on their faces.

"And where have you three been?" Rouge asked but not unkindly. She seemed more curious than mad and it made Sonic relax slightly knowing that at least one person wasn't angry.

"We were just out, had a walk in the park and a run" Sonic said hoping to avoid conflict with his friends.

"Since when do you hang around those two?" Knuckles asked with a raised eyebrow and Sonic held back a flinch remembering the way Knuckles fist had seemed to come flying at him yesterday.

"Since now and what's it to you?" Silver snapped making Blaze walk forward and place a gentle calming hand on his shoulder.

"Silver, please, what is going on? You never snap or yell at people and now you're doing quite a lot, I'm worried for all of you" she said and Silver's expression softened as did Shadow's and Sonic's.

"I've just been trying to protect Sonic is all, I'm sorry for worrying you" he said and she smiled softly.

"You were just being a good friend, and that's what your best at" she murmured to him but someone didn't seem to like this answer.

"Why would Sonic need protecting, he's a hero and heroes don't need protection, and why do you care?" Amy said while crossing her arms. Shadow made a move towards her but Silver and Sonic both grabbed his arms to stop him.

"What he needs protection from is you, you pink demon" he snarled making her eyes lit up in fury.

"From me? He loves me and saves me all the time!" she screamed before rounding on Sonic who froze under her gaze.

"Speaking of love, why were you out with those two when we had a date today?" she yelled and Sonic resisted the urge to cover his ears. The yelling as making his ears ring and his head to go fuzzy with haunting memories.

"We…we didn't have a date today" he muttered slowly dreading her reaction. The last time he'd said that he's been locked in the cupboard and just the thought of going back in there filled him with fear.  
Amy for her part stiffened at his words and before Silver or Shadow could react she had swung her hammer at the boy sending him crashing into the wall.

"SONIC!"

The call was distant to the blue hedgehog's ears. All he registered was pain, pain and fear. He looked up at the scene before him. Amy was pinned against the wall by Shadow who was holding her neck. Everyone else was shouting for him to release her which he slowly did.  
The pink female gasped for breathe before turning to face him along with everyone else.

"Sonic, I'm sorry' she whispered and started walking towards him but he didn't see her, he saw his father angry and drunk. Blue eyes dark with hate and rage and fist raised ready to strike.

"NO!" Sonic screamed and bolted out the door feeling betrayed and hurt. He ignored the cries from his brothers and from his friends and kept running. He just couldn't believe one of his friends would do that to him, would do what _he _did to him. His father had beat him, broken him and scared him and now that's what his friends were doing.

It hurt deep down in his heart. These people were meant to care and love him. They were meant to be his family now and they were hurting him just like his old family did.  
With a choked sob the teen fell to his knees and curled up into a tight ball wanting to disappear and vanish from the world.

He didn't know how long he sat there under a tree but when the sound of footsteps reached is ears it was almost morning and his body was as cold as ice. He looked up slowly and locked emerald with violet. He shivered from both cold and fear as the echidna walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"Sonic, what is going on? I know you're hurting and that I have also caused some of this hurt, I just want to know what I did wrong" Knuckles said. Sonic looked down before looking up with broken eyes.

"I don't like it when you hit me" he said carefully unsure on whether he really wanted to tell this information.

"Why?" his ruby friend pressed on looking slightly worried.

"I was hot when I was young, I don't like it when I'm hit now" he sighed and watched as Knuckles eyes widened in first shock then horror and last of all sadness.

"Oh Sonic, I didn't know, I'm so sorry" he muttered and pulled the smaller male into a hug. Sonic tensed at first before returning it and closed his eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to know, I thought I was over it" he whispered making Knuckles pull away.

"Sonic, this kind of stuff, it doesn't go away, ever. It will always stay with you no matter what, the key is learning to love with the scares and let people in to help you" Knuckles said and Sonic nodded slowly.  
"That's what Shadow and Silver are doing isn't it? They're helping you?"

"Yeah, they are, I like being around them. I don't like being around everyone else at the moment, especially Amy" he admitted making the Guardian nod in understanding.

"I understand. I won't tell the others but I'll tell them to just leave you be" he smiled ad Sonic smiled back.

"I don't care what everyone else says Knuckles, you're a good friend and a big softy on the inside" he said with a chuckle making the echidna glare playfully at him.

"Well don't get used to it, I'm still a tough guy on the outside" he growled making Sonic laugh loudly. Knuckles chuckled softly as well glade that his friend was feeling better now. He then smiled and ruffled the blue ones quills.

"Let's get you back home, Shadow and Silver are worried sick and running amuck trying to find you. It's actually kind of funny to watch" he said making Sonic snigger into his hands but he nodded all the same. He let Knuckles help him to his feet and the two walked back towards his house. It was nice to know that Knuckles would be there for him as well. And who knows, maybe someday soon he will be able to tell all his other friends what happened when he was younger and be able to trust them all again. He just didn't know what he was going to do about Amy…

**Me: So how was it and did you like the brotherly bonding between Knuckles and Sonic?**

**Knuckles: Why did you do that anyway? I though the hedgehog's were the brothers in this story?**

**Me: They are but I like you and Sonic having a brotherly bond as well**

**Sonic: Just let it go Knuckles, you know what she's like**

**Knuckles: Good point**

**Shadow: Please review**

**Blaze: And have a lovely day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Me: Hey, here's another update cause I know how much everyone loves this story!**

**Sonic: I hate you**

**Shadow: Whoa! Where did that come from?**

**Me: He read the end of this chapter**

**Silver: What happens?**

**Me: You'll have to read and find out**

**Silver: I hate reading!**

**Me: Tuff**

**Tails: Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Knuckles: Please review and have a nice day**

As soon as Sonic walked through the door he was wrapped tightly in Silver's arms while Shadow stood glued to his side. Knuckles left without a word but did Give Sonic a gentle nudge with his hand and smiled at the younger who smiled right back.  
Once the ruby echidna was out of the house he turned to face his brothers who were watching him with worried eyes. He smiled gently at them and it seemed to calm them down slightly.

"Are you alright Sonic that was a hard hit you took" Silver asked making Sonic wince as the memory flashed before his eyes.

"I'm fine" he muttered refusing to look at them.

"No you're not" Shadow huffed and pulled Sonic to his side and looked down at the back of his head where a small gash could be seen. The blood had dried and cacked on his head making the ebony male scrunch up his nose in disgust and anger. Oh how he wished he could have continued to strangle that bitch for what she did.

"Shadow, I'm fine, really" Sonic protested but the elder wouldn't listen.

"Sonic I know you don't like people trying to help you but please, just this once let us help you" Shadow said making the blue teen freeze in place. He gazed up into Shadow's ruby red eyes and then turned to look into Silver's golden/yellow ones.

"Alright, alright you can help" he said and let them led him to the living room and sat down on one of the chairs. Silver cleaned the blood away while Shadow treated the wound and dressed it. Sonic smiled slightly as Shadow continued to fuss over him because Knuckles was right, it was funny to watch.

Silver walked back into the room from throwing away the bloodied paper towels and set down and plate of sandwiches for them. Shadow accepted them silently while Sonic just nibbled gently on his own. He snuck a glance at Shadow and frowned slightly.

"Hey Shadow, what did you do to Amy when I left?" he asked and the ebony hedgehog tensed slightly while Silver laughed loudly into his hands.

"He went into a full rage and started yelling and screaming at her and when she tried to hit him with the big ass hammer he snatched it out of her hand and chased her with it!" Silver laughed making Sonic spit out his food and started to laugh uncontrollably.  
It was one thing to see Amy chasing someone with that thing but it would be another thing interlay to see her being chased with it. When sonic had calmed down slightly he looked at Shadow with eyes that were glinting in amusement.

"Did ya get her?" he asked with a snigger making the elder smile as well.

"Yep, there should still be an Amy shaped dent in the side of you house outside" Shadow smirked making Sonic give a loud laugh and rush outside. Sure enough there was an Amy shaped dent on the left side of his house and it sent him into a new fit of laughter.

"I so wish I could have seen it" he managed to wheeze out when Shadow and Silver came out to join him.

"It defiantly made my day" Silver grinned.

"It made my year to do that to her" Shadow smiled making his two younger brothers snort in laughter.

"I am so glad I have you as an older brother Shadow. You make things interesting" Sonic said as they started walking back into the house unaware of the spy orb watching their every move.  
The person watching them smiled evilly at the scene and started planning his next move. A move that would hopefully break that annoying blue pest.

As day dragged on Sonic slowly started to calm down from not only his laughing fit but from his slightly panic attack that Amy had caused. He knew Shadow and Silver were still watching him carefully but he just ignored it, after all, they were just doing their brotherly duties.  
But as the day went by he couldn't help but feel uneasy about something. The air itself felt heavy and sad as if the earth itself could feel that something wasn't right as well. The feeling left Sonic hollow and cold inside and extremely jumpy which just worried Shadow and Silver even more.

"Sonic, are you sure you're feeling ok?" Silver asked after a while.

"Yeah, just have a strange feeling but it's nothing to worry about" Sonic assured the albino hedgehog. Silver nodded but sent a worried look to Shadow who nodded gently in response.

"How about we watch a movie or something?" Shadow asked making a small smile stretch across Sonic's muzzle.

"That sounds like a good idea" he agreed and helped set up a movie on the TV. In the end they ended up watching the hangover part ll and it was just what Sonic needed to calm his shot nerves.

They were about half way through the movie when a strange noise filled the air making all three hedgehog's freeze and look around in confusion. They sat there for a minute and frowned when they could find the source of the sound.

"What is that? What the hell is that?" Shadow snapped looking pissed and making Sonic laugh.

"Remind me not to interrupt your movie watching" he smirked but Shadow just sent him a warning glare.

"It sounds like its coming from outside" Silver pointed out making Shadow shoot to his feet with a scowl on his face. Sonic smiled after him and turned to face Silver who just looked very confused by the others behaviour.

"He really doesn't like being disturbed" Silver commented making Sonic snigger into his hands.

"I think its funny" he said trying to hold back a giggle. The giggled died in his throat however when Shadow came crashing through the wall with a yell of pain. Silver jumped to his feet and rushed to the injured ones side looking him over with a critical eye. There were a few small cuts and a nasty bump on the ebony's head but other than that he looked fine.

"You alright Shadow?" he asked and the other weakly tried to stand up.

"Sonic…get him…out" Shadow muttered weakly and confusing Silver even more.

"What?" he asked but was cut off by a shout of pain and shock coming from behind him. Swinging around his eyes widened when he saw Sonic in the clutches of a robot that was slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"SONIC!" Silver screamed and rushed to help him only to be swatted away by a second robot making him crash against the wall Shadow was leaning on.

"Shadow! Silver! Help me!" Sonic screamed but could only watch on in horror as his older brothers went limp and stopped moving. His eyes widened in fear at this and he struggled even more.  
Were they dead? Were they dying? Those thoughts kept racing through his head making tears sting is vision.

"Get up you stupid faker!" Sonic screamed at Shadow hoping to rise the elder but nothing happened making him give a chocked sob.

"Oh, poor child. He just wants his older brothers to help him" a mocking voice called making Sonic growl angrily and bare his teeth.

"Eggman" he sneered as the fat man appeared before him in his Eggmobile. An evil grin was plastered on the man's face and his glasses glinted in the slowly falling sunlight.

"Looks like you'll be coming with me hedgehog" he smiled and Sonic glared angrily at him.

"Fat chance Egghead! I'll escape" he growled but the man just laughed.

"How will you be able to escape once I break you?" the evil scientist asked making Sonic's blood run cold and his face to pale, "I know about your childhood and I know what will break you now. You're in for a world of pain when we got to my base"

Sonic's eyes were filled with fear and desperation as he struggled some more and tears fell from his emerald green eyes. He looked over to Shadow and Silver who were still out cold and looked down in sadness.

"Please, don't leave me again. Don't let this happen again" he begged as he was taken away. But the two hedgehogs didn't get up, they didn't follow, and they didn't keep their promise to always keep him safe.

**Me: And there you have it**

**Silver: So that's why Sonic's pissed at you**

**Shadow: What a baby**

**Me: You want something bad to happen to you?**

**Shadow: Shutting up!**

**Me: Good, please review and have a wonderful day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Me: Hey, so many people have been begging me to update again so here is chapter 9 but it's a short one**

**Sonic: Why is it short?**

**Me: Cause I don't really like it when people tell me to hurry up ad update when I did update just a day or two earlier**

**Shadow: Oh suck it up**

**Me: I know I had a chainsaw around here somewhere**

**Shadow: And I'm gone *Runs off***

**Me: That right, KEEP RUNNING!**

**Blaze: Gemma doesn't own us Sega does**

**Rouge: Please review and have a nice day**

When Shadow returned to the waking world, his head hurt like hell as did the rest of his body. So basically the waking world was filled with pain for him. With a small pained groan he opened his eyes and looked at the trashed house.  
Hole in the wall, chairs and tables overturned, Silver lying passed out next time him, broken TV, smash…wait a minute, Silver lying passed out next to him?

With a small yelp Shadow sprang to his feet and rushed to the other's side checking him for injuries which he was thankful there were none except for a small bump on the head. As he moved to check the other's pulse Silver gave a grunt of pain and opened his eyes and gazed up into Shadow's fiery red ones.

"What the hell happened?" Silver asked looking dazed and making Shadow roll his eyes.

"Eggman" was his reply and Silver moan in response and slowly sat up. The younger of the two hissed as a bruise on his left side protested at the movement but otherwise he was ok.  
Once he was fully standing Silver looked around the room while trying to remember what had happened. Looking at the TV reminded him that they had been watching a movie with Sonic and…

"Oh no" Silver gasped making Shadow tense and turn to face him with narrowed yet worried eyes.

"What is it?" he asked slowly afraid of the answer. Silver turned to face him with horror filled eyes and that just made Shadow tense even more. His next words promptly shattered his world and made his blood turn cold.

"Sonic"

The two hedgehogs just stared at each other for a long moment before they dashed out the door looking frantic and worried as they searched for someone who could help them find their little brother.  
**

Sonic shivered in his small cell and just stared blankly at the far wall. He'd only been there for three hours and already he had bruises from the beatings he'd received. A long gash ran along his right side from one of the robots that had also joined the doctor in the _fun _of hitting him. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore but still throbbed painfully.  
The cell he was in wasn't too small to cause him a panic attack but it also wasn't big. There was still a slight claustrophobic fell to it that made his heart race in slight panic and fear. The soft drip, drip from a pip helped ground him from its constant pattern and also stopped him from drifting into unwanted memories.

The sound of heavy footfalls made his breathe catch in his throat and he glanced to the door and watched as Eggman strode in with a smile on his face.

"Well, hello there hedgehog. How are you liking your stay?" the scientist asked mockingly and the teen just looked back to his wall refusing to even acknowledge the fat man.  
This didn't seem to please him for the next thing Sonic knew he was being pulled to his feet by one of his quills. He cried out in pain as some of the wounds opened and his aching body screaming in protest.

Eggman paid him no heed and dragged him to a small cells that could barely fit a five year old child in it. Sonic's eyes widened as he was shoved into the room and he turned to face the man who had put him in there.

"You may come out when you learn how to be a grateful person" Eggman growled and slammed the door shut. The room was plunged into darkness and Sonic screamed in fear. He rushed at the door and slammed his shoulder into it but it didn't budge. He tried again and again till his shoulder was bloodied and dislocated.

Next he tried slamming his fists against it but all that did was earn him a broken hand. The glove was torn and covered in his own blood but he didn't care one bit.

"Can't…can't breathe" he muttered and clawed at his chest trying to get the air that just didn't seem to be there. Tears stung his eyes and flowed down his cheeks making the small cuts on his face sting slightly.  
In a vain attempt to get out he lifted one of his powerful legs and kicked with all his might and gave a chocked sob when nothing happened. His ankle on his left foot was sprained and his fear was growing.

"Please…I've learned…I've learned. I'm sorry…I'm sorry dad" he whispered while curling into a ball in the corner of the small cell.

_You're worthless_

Sonic winced as the angry voice of his father echoed in his head. He whimpered and clutched at his ears, he didn't want to hear it, not again.

_Stupid idiot! Why don't you just die? _

"I just wanted you to love me" Sonic muttered to no one but in his mind, he was speaking the words he'd always wished to say to his father but had never been brave enough to utter.

_If your mother wasn't here right now I would kill you right where you stand_

"I never asked for much, just your love and care"

_No one will ever want you! Everyone hates you!_

"I hate you so much yet I still forgave you for everything you did"

_I bet even an orphanage wouldn't even want you_

"You're all I had, but I wish you had never been there, I wish you had abandoned me"

_Don't talk to me! I don't want to hear what you have to say_

"But you will listen to me now"

_I don't ever want to see you again_

"You took everything from me, yet I gained everything because of you"

_Die, die, die, die_

"You broke me till I couldn't stand, yet I am stronger and stand taller because of you"

_Idiot, Stupid, worthless, mistake_

"You never gave me love, yet now I have more people who love me than ever before"

_I don't need you_

"I don't need you"

_I hate you_

"I hate you"

_I wish you were dead_

"I will never wish death onto you"

_You were a mistake_

"You were the mistake in my life"

_Stop crying or I'll hit you harder!_

"I don't need you now, but I needed you then. I hate you so much and will never forgive you now, I hope to never see you again and I wish you all the best"

_I hate you_

"I hate you" Sonic whispered as he slipped into his own world and just lay there as his blood pooled around his broken, beaten and aching body.

**Me: And that Chapter 9**

**Sonic: What the hell did you just do to me?**

**Me: Made you interesting now shut up!**

**Shadow: And on that lovely note goodbye **

**Silver: Review and have a nice day**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Me: Chapter 10! This is the first of my stories to reach chapter 10 so be happy!**

**Shadow: I still can't believe all these people like this story**

**Silver: Are they crazy or something?**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Silver: I...ummm...I didn't say anything**

**Blaze: Sure you didn't **

**Silver: Your meant to be on my side!**

**Blaze: Well I like living and if I side with Gemma I will live**

**Silver: And I am gone *runs off***

**Tails: Please review**

**Knuckles: And have a nice day**

Shadow was pacing back and forth silently raging at himself and anyone who dare come near him. The tree that had once stood next to him was now a pile of ash on the floor and the grass was scorched and dead.  
When he and Silver had realised that Sonic was missing they had run to Tails house knowing he had the best chance of finding the blue hero. Tails had called the other's up and now they were just waiting on Rouge and Amy and everyone knew that once Amy got there all hell would break lose.

Silver was standing with Knuckles, Tails and Blaze watching the ebony hedgehog in his pacing with worried eyes. He could tell Shadow as close to snapping and he actually felt sorry for Amy when she comes.

"Should we do something?" Blaze asked tensely but Silver shook his head.

"Let him rage, might help him calm down before the pink demon gets here" he told her and the other two males nodded as well. Shadow continued to pace and mutter darkly to himself and those watching winced when they saw two figures walking towards them.  
Rouge looked worried and sent a nervous look to her friend who didn't look up from his pacing. Amy on the other hand was glaring furiously at both Shadow and Silver and stomped right up to them.

"What the bloody hell have you done now?" she demanded making Shadow freeze and Silver to tense with fury.

"We didn't do anything" Silver growled and Amy scoffed.

"I can see that cause if you did do something Sonic would be here safe but seeing how you did nothing he was captured" she replied snarly. That's when Shadow came stomping over to her with his teeth bared in anger.

"You listen here you little bitch! We tried everything we could be we were caught off guard so don't you dare blame us! We didn't even ask you to come here cause we all know you really can't do anything to help save Sonic so shut your mouth and mind your own business!" Shadow exploded making not only Amy, but everyone shrink away in fear.  
The hedgehog took a deep breath and turned away from the shocked female and went back to his pacing. The pacing seemed to help keep him calm and sane in a strange way so everyone just left him alone.

"So, Tails, have you figured out a way to find Sonic?" Knuckles asked trying to ease some of the tension.

"Well, I think so. You see Sonic contains lots of chaos energy, just like an emerald. Silver and Shadow are like this as well, all three of you pour out this energy like a beacon and I intend to make a device that will track this energy and that way we will find Sonic" the young fox explained proudly making everyone smile.

"That sounds like a great plane honey" Rouge said and ruffled the kids bangs making Tails smile happily.

"How long will it take till it's up and running?" Knuckles asked looking down at all the plans Tails had drawn up and frowning in confusion seeing how he didn't understand any of it.

"It should be ready in a day, I wish it could be ready sooner but even I'm not that good" Tails sighed sadly but Silver just placed a gentle hand on the foxes shoulder.

"Hey don't blame yourself Tails. If it wasn't for you we probably would never find Sonic. You have done more than enough" he told the kid who smiled up at him gratefully.

"Thanks Silver, I'll get to work on this right away" Tails said and rushed off into his work place to get the pieces he need to for his machine. Silver watched the kid go but the smile slowly left his face at the thought of his little brother all alone with that mad man.  
A soft hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn around ready to fight off an enemy but instead came face to face with Blaze. The cat gazed at him sadly but also managed to pull a small smile up onto her face and place a hand on Silver's cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll find him" she assured him and kissed him softy on the lips before walking over to talk with Rouge and Amy. Silver watched her go with a slightly dazed look on his face but was broken from his thoughts by the sound of laughter.  
He turned and saw both Knuckles and Shadow looking at him with small smirks on their faces. His cheeks flared bright red and he glared angrily at the both of them.

"What are you two laughing at?" he snapped making Knuckles snigger some more.

"Oh nothing at all lover boy" he said making Shadow snort a laugh.

"Now you be careful little brother, we still haven't had the _talk_" Shadow teased making Knuckles roar with laughter and fall to the ground clutching at his sides. Silver was looking at Shadow in pure horror and was spluttering like mad. The blush had spread to his neck and was redder than Knuckles' fur.

"I hate you so much right now" he hissed at his elder brother who just smirked happily at him. A sudden thought suddenly crossed Silver's mind and he gazed at Shadow with wide eyes.

"What?" Shadow asked with a frown.

"Do you think Sonic's had the talk yet?" he asked making ruby eyes widen before the ebony hedgehog shrugged helplessly. This made Silver smile evilly at him.

"If he hasn't had the talk you're giving it to him" he said making Shadow's jaw drop.

"WHAT?!"

"Tails better finished that machine soon" Blaze sighed as the two brothers started chasing each other around the garden shouting and yelling things that made everyone blush brightly.

Sonic shivered as the cold seeped into his thin body. He hadn't eaten in two days and with a high metabolism such as his it meant he would lose weight much faster than normal people.

Eggman had let him out of the small room which was a great relief for him but had then started a new form a torture. Water boarding.  
His fear of water was much worse now and his lungs were heavy with the water that was trapped. Each breathe sent waves of pain through his body and were also pained and wheezing sounding.

His ribs were now cracked as well and almost all the finger on his left hand were broken as well. A deep gash was on his stomach and his ears were flat against his head from pain. He'd been put pack in the small room but he didn't shout or try to get out this time.  
This time he just sat there staring at the far wall wishing for death. He'd already given up, his mind had been shattered and his body was broken.

The door suddenly flew open and Sonic watched as Eggman walked over to him and stood in the door way. The scientists was smiling evilly down at the broken teen who just huffed and went back to staring at the wall.

"Well, aren't you going to say something hedgehog?" Eggman asked but Sonic remained silent as stone. He didn't even glance his way, he just sat there with glazed over eyes.

"Seems I need to teach you another lesson" Eggman growled and stepped forward. Sonic's eyes widened slightly but closed when pain flared across his side where Eggman had kicked it. A second kick hit him in the head making him see stars for a few seconds before blood flooded his right eyes. So he had a new gash above his right eye, wonderful.

Eggman left after that and shut the door tightly behind him. Sonic had watched him go with wide fearful eyes. When the door closed he took a shuddering breathe, wincing as pain flared through his body, and cried.

Salty tears flowed down his face stinging his wounds and making his body tremble. He gasped for air and whimpered before looking down at his hand that were shaking badly.

"Shadow…Silver…where are you?"

**Me: And that's it till next time!**

**Sonic: What the hell have you done to me?**

**Shadow: Even I think you went a little to far**

**Me: Suck it up you two and be a man!**

**Sonic/Shadow: Yes mam**

**Rouge: Please review and have a nice day**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Me: So sorry for being gone for so long but Word is about to die on my laptop so I thought I'd get this chapter up**

**Shadow: Word isn't dying, it's running away from you**

**Me: *Punches Shadow in the head knocking him out***

**Sonic: Jesus Girl! Where'd you learn to hit like that?**

**Me: Trade secret now on with the show!**

**Silver: Gemma doesn't own us**

**Tails: Sega does**

**knuckles: Please review**

**Rouge: And have a nice day**

The wind whipped through Shadow's quills but did little to cool his fiery temper that was ragging deep within. Silver stood on the other wing of the Tornado along with Knuckle while Rouge stood next to him. Amy, Blaze and Tails were inside the plane looking at the screen that would hopefully lead them to Sonic.  
Tails had finished the device not too long ago and since then they have been combing through the skies looking for a signal. So far nothing had come up and it was starting to aggravate Shadow. With a frustrated growl he looked to where Tails sat.

"Have you found anything yet Fox?" he yelled over the rush of the wind. Tails turned to face him with a sad desperate look on his face and shook his head. This made Shadow scream in anger and punch the side of the plane and also made everyone look at him with worry. Rouge moved closer to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him Shadow, I promise" she cooed but he just rounded on her.

"And how do you know that? Huh? Sonic is out there right now scared, alone and ever second he is wondering where I am and why I'm not there! I told him I was his brother and I let that sick fuck take him to god knows where and now we can't find him!" Shadow screamed at her making not only Rouge but everyone wince and stare at him with wide eyes.  
Tears were shinning in Shadow's ruby eyes and suddenly everyone understood, they knew why he was hurting so much and why he was so worried and scared for the blue hero. They knew and it broke their hearts to know why.

"Shadow, this won't end like it did with Maria" Silver said carefully and Shadow turned to face him but the anger was gone. All that was left was fear and pain.

"How can you know that? I failed her and now I have failed Sonic" Shadow cried looking on the verge of a breakdown. Silver climbed over the plane to his older brother and did something most people wouldn't be brave enough to do, he hugged Shadow.

"We will save Sonic and we will teach Eggman a lesson. You just need to trust me" Silver begged as Shadow stood ridged in his arms. Slowly, carefully Shadow relaxed and hugged back finally letting the tears fall.

"I trust you, just promise he'll be alive" Shadow whispered desperately.

"I promise we'll get him out alive, I can't promise he won't be hurt but he'll be alive" Silver vowed and watched as Shadow nodded mutely and pulled away from the hug.

"I'm holding you to that" Shadow muttered making Silver snort a laugh and go back to his side of the plane. Just as he made it an alarm went off from the device Tails held making everyone jump and turn to face him with wide hopeful eyes. Tails looked at them and a bright smile lit up his face.

"We've found him"

Pain, that was Sonic's world and had been his world for the last three days. From not eating in three days his ribs were starting to show and his arms and legs that had already been thin looked like twigs now. His fur was mattered and dull and was also caked in blood.  
The gash on his stomach was now turning an ugly green colour letting him know it was infected and his cracked ribs throbbed in time with his weak fluttering heartbeat. He could feel the stutter in his heart as it tried desperately to keep working.

He hardly cared anymore though, right now death seemed like a lovely option, to end his suffering ad sleep forever. He was so weak he couldn't even lift his extremely thin arms off the ground. His shoes and gloves were nothing but rags on his limbs now and what's worse, the claws in his fingers were gone.  
Yesterday he had unintentionally lashed out at Eggman with his claws so as punishment the sick twisted man had declawed him. It was painful and his hands were still bleeding. His quills had also been dulled as an extra precaution and made him look smaller than he was.

Eggman no longer visited him, he had just left him to die cold, alone, broken, bleeding and unloved. He couldn't cry about this anymore, all his tears were gone as was his strength. He couldn't still shout out in his head though and that killed him, knowing he could still think clearing and knowing he didn't want to die like this and he couldn't do or say anything about it.  
With what little strength he had left he turned his head to look up at the roof where a small crack was. Through that crack was where light filtered through into the tiny room. It was this tiny source of light that kept him sane and helped him get through the pain and sadness that ruled his world now. Sounds from outside made him freeze in place fearing that if he so much as breathed he would be punished for it. There was yelling, screaming, shouting and it all just made Sonic curl up tighter into a ball and cover his ears.

The door opened and there was a sharp intake of breath that confused the teen and when he turned to face the door his eyes overflowed with tears of joy cause standing there before him was Shadow.  
Sonic weakly held out his arms to the elder hedgehog who rushed forward and wrapped his own strong arms around the smaller one. Tears were falling from his own ruby eyes and he gently ran a hand over Sonic's cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered to his little brother who just rested his head on Shadow's shoulder and cried. Looking over his body Shadow was filled with rage. Sonic was so skinny he could see his ribs and his body was littered in cuts and bruises. But when he saw the boys hands he gave a roar of anger and gently lifted Sonic into his arms and ran out into the hall way.

Everyone was there and surrounding Eggman but when they heard Shadow's scream of rage they all froze. They're eyes widened at the weak form in his arms and watched as Shadow handed Sonic over to Silver before charging at Eggman, pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed in his face, "He is just a child, he's been through so much pain already! When I first woke up I trusted you, and now YOU'VE DECLAWED HIM!"

The last comment made all the animals in the room gasp in horror and turn to look at Sonic. His hands were bloodied and broken and they could see the gouging holes at the ends of his fingers where his claws were meant to be.

"It was simple punishment for what he'd done. He's an animal after all so I treated him like one" Eggman growled only to chock on his words when Shadow added presser to his neck.

"If you ever come near my little brother again, if you ever lay a hand on him again, I will kill you!" Shadow seethed in rage making Eggman turn pale and nod nervously. Shadow quickly punched the man in the face knocking him out and turned to face Silver who was still holding the weak injured teen tightly in his arms. Shadow walked over and quickly stole his little brother from his other brother's arms and walked towards where the Tornado was.

"I'm so sorry I let him take you, but I promise to protect you from now on" he whispered in the limp blue ear which twitched weakly in response to his voice.

"You're ok, you're gonna be ok" Silver added walking next to Shadow and gazing down at the hero sadly. The two brothers could only hope that the damage the doctor had caused wasn't permanent.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Sonic: I didn't think you could make it any worse, I was wrong!**

**Silver: I don't even ant to know what goes on in your head**

**Me: Good cause its a dark, dangerous place that no one has come back from**

**Silver: 0_O**

**Me: Anyway, it might be a while before my next update but I will update, promise**

**Blaze: Please review and have a lovely day**


End file.
